Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Jiren
Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Jiren is a Tournament of Power fight between a Saiyan Goku and the strongest mortal, Jiren. Prologue The two have a stare-down while Belmod telepathically contacts Jiren, who tells him to crush Goku with his power. While Jiren walks towards Goku, his presence catches the attention of every other fighter, with Android 18 noting that the entire World of Void is shaking. Toppo tells Jiren to fight to his heart's content to obtain the Super Dragon Balls. As Goku confronts Jiren, Jiren lets off a shockwave that shakes the entire tournament, with Beerus shocked that someone like him with his power even exists. Battle Goku commences the battle by firing a Kamehameha, which Jiren casually blocks with the force of his enormous energy creating a wall in front of him. Shin asks why Goku isn't becoming Blue, and Krillin tells him that Goku wishes to test his own power against Jiren's. Goku immediately goes Super Saiyan and attacks, but his punches have no effect. He then goes Super Saiyan 2, but Jiren is still unfazed by his attacks. Krillin explains to Shin that master-level martial artists wish to draw out their opponent's full power for ultimate battles. Master Roshi agrees that Jiren is interested in Goku being a worthy opponent, having been observing him all this time. Goku then goes Super Saiyan God and forces Jiren to block his attacks, however, he does so with a single finger. Goku then realizes Jiren can't get serious like this and goes Super Saiyan Blue. Goku attacks by knocking Jiren away then following him, exchanging attacks. However, Jiren immediately gains the upper hand and knocks Goku around, forcing Goku to continuously use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, however, this does not change the tide of the battle at all. The two fight all over the tournament ring, casually passing the other fighters, and Goku is easily knocked down. Jiren, remarking that it's over, blasts Goku away and poses. Goku barely manages to save himself going Kaio-ken again. Goku charges again, but Jiren swats him aside with a swift energy attack that the others couldn't even see. With Goku cornered, Krillin realizes that Goku should be able to withstand an x20 Kaio-ken as Super Saiyan Blue. However, Beerus and Whis realize that Goku was already using x20 Kaio-ken. Goku prepares to show his trump card, preparing a Spirit Bomb. With the Spirit Bomb fully charged, Goku fires it, saying this is Universe 7's Spirit Bomb. The attack collides with Jiren, but much to everyone's surprise, he pushes it back with one hand. Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue to push the attack back, but Jiren pushes it again with two hands. Goku then goes X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, however, Jiren continues to overpower him. Goku then goes X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, forcing Jiren to let out more power to push the attack right back. As the Spirit Bomb to collide with Goku, he screams as he tries as hard as he can to resist. Goku, while in his x20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state, struggles to push his Universe 7 Spirit Bomb against Jiren's immense power. It appears that Goku was swallowed by the Spirit Bomb, and Khai notes that with Goku's defeat, the rest of Universe 7 will crumble. Goku emerges from the attack, revealing that he barely managed to stop it from colliding with himself, and attempts to push it back. Jiren puts his arms down and pushes the Spirit Bomb back with a glance. The exempt gods realize that neither warrior achieved their level of power through normal training, most particularly Jiren, who is, in fact, hiding an even larger power. The force of the energy from both sides causes the Spirit Bomb to expand and contract, creating shockwaves throughout the tournament ring. Whis notes that while Goku has reached the limit of his limits, Jiren has yet to come close to his full power. Whis says that Jiren has long since reached the level of power as a God of Destruction, revealing that the rumor about a "mortal that even a God of Destruction cannot defeat" is in fact true. Vados points out that the expansion of energy colliding with the opposing force is reaching its limit. The Spirit Bomb contracts, creating a black hole, and Goku falls in it, exposing himself to the large energy of the Spirit Bomb and he is swallowed by its immense explosion that shakes the entire World of Void. Aftermath Toppo notes that Jiren is victorious. After the explosion clears, the Grand Minister remarks that it is over and he is glad that the tournament ring managed to hold out, however, he points out that Goku is nowhere to be found. Krillin tries to remain optimistic by saying Goku has not been teleported to the spectator seats yet, but his ''ki''cannot be sensed. It is assumed that Goku has been vaporized by being exposed to such a huge explosion in close range. Champa points out that Jiren should be disqualified for killing, but he is corrected by the Grand Minister, who says that it was Goku's own attack that destroyed him, which is in-turn a form of self-destruction, so Jiren receives no penalties. Category:Battles